hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Character Approval
Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum DO NOT MAKE A CHARACTER FORUM FOR THE TIME BEING. YOU MAY RECEIVE A WARNING UPON FAILURE TO COMPLY. Reason: WIKI REBOOT. FOR MORE DETAILS, SEE HERE. PLEASE READ THE INSTRUCTIONS AND THE CLAIMING POLICY BEFORE MAKING A CHARACTER This is the page where you can get your character approved! To get your character approved, click in the box below. Then, type " Character Approval. In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your parents, your weapons, your district etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Please give multiple suggestions on your forum (For example: I want to be in District 5 or District 9.) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. If you want to be a tribute you can choose one of these districts. You do not have to be a tribute. You can be a stylist or peacekeeper or mayor or escort, or capitol citizen. Please keep in mind that there are a limited number of special characters that can be created. There can only be 12 mayors and 12 escorts. There can be an unlimited number of Peacekeepers and Capitol citizens. Rules #Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different districts your character could live in instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all districts equally. #Over time any district that has substantially more characters then the other districts is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal users in each districts. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all districts are full and not just the popular ones. Once some of the lesser popular districts have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. #'DO NOT' make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. #Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. #Please note that someone from one district cannot marry someone from another district unless one of them is a runaway or a Peacekeeper. ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Character Approval buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Proccessing namespace=Forum category=Processing shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Approved namespace=Forum category=Approved shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Denied namespace=Forum category=Denied shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums